My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship/Gallery
All Bite & No Park Wide_view_of_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png Park_assistants_in_weird_costumes_EGROF.png Vignette_stops_the_dress_rehearsal_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_looking_exhausted_EGROF.png dressed like they're not dressed.png you keep changing your mind.png Vignette_talking_to_the_designer_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_looks_at_her_phone_EGROF.png equestria land is gonna be.png fifty thousand people.png here for opening day.png before they leave at night.png this light parade.png Vignette_addressing_the_designer_EGROF.png apparently do not exist.png Vignette_Valencia_crosses_her_arms_EGROF.png B.Y.B.B..png Vignette_takes_selfie_next_to_designer_EGROF.png do you even have a philosophy.png G.W.I.Q..png guess what I quit.png Designer_walks_away_from_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_rubbing_her_temples_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_taking_a_deep_breath_EGROF.png I need a stress salad.png Vignette_Valencia_sits_at_a_park_table_EGROF.png a new costume designer.png only two weeks left.png Park_assistant_about_to_say_something_EGROF.png I'm not promoting you.png Vignette_Valencia's_stress_salad_EGROF.png the way I want it.png Vignette_Valencia_eating_a_tomato_EGROF.png Wisp_of_magic_appears_behind_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette's_smartphone_gets_enchanted_EGROF.png Vignette's_smartphone_changes_in_appearance_EGROF.png Vignette_looking_over_at_her_phone_EGROF.png only way to feel better.png Vignette_Valencia_taking_a_salad_pic_EGROF.png Vignette_takes_a_picture_of_her_salad_EGROF.png Vignette's_salad_transforms_into_code_EGROF.png Vignette's_salad_vanishes_into_thin_air_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia's_salad_is_gone_EGROF.png Vignette_sees_her_salad_is_gone_EGROF.png Vignette_looks_around_in_confusion_EGROF.png Picture_of_Vignette_Valencia's_salad_EGROF.png Potato_salad_on_Vignette's_phone_EGROF.png Fruit_salad_on_Vignette's_phone_EGROF.png Vignette_touching_the_empty_air_EGROF.png Vignette_projecting_a_salad_hologram_EGROF.png Vignette_creates_hologram_of_a_salad_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_touches_the_hologram_EGROF.png cause I like it.png Vignette_Valencia_with_a_wicked_grin_EGROF.png Exterior_view_of_the_Canterlot_Mall_EGROF.png Teenagers_in_the_mall_food_court_EGROF.png anything.png nuh uh.png Pinkie_approaches_AJ_and_Rarity's_table_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_appear_around_AJ_and_Rarity_EGROF.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Applejack_explaining_to_her_friends_EGROF.png equestria land.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_for_a_second_EGROF.png go there for free.png actually pinkie.png they pay us to go there.png Pinkie_Pie_in_complete_shock_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_with_delight_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_squealing_in_ecstasy_EGROF.png applied to work side by side.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_Applejack's_drink_EGROF.png it's not that I'm nervous.png you're perfect for the job.png my resume is less apple centric.png we'll be together.png I got a good feelin.png Rarity_smiling_with_hope_EGROF.png Rarity_checking_her_phone_again_EGROF.png no missed calls.png shall we practice answering.png Rarity_and_AJ_hear_their_phones_buzz_EGROF.png Rarity_and_AJ_shout_with_surprise_EGROF.png as calm as pinkie pie.png did I miss it.png Sunset_presents_Pinkie_as_an_example_EGROF.png Rarity_and_AJ_each_get_an_e-mail_EGROF.png you open yours first.png no you.png Rarity_and_Applejack_laugh_together_EGROF.png okay same time.png Applejack_counting_to_three_EGROF.png Rarity_opening_her_e-mail_EGROF.png too late I opened mine.png Rarity_laughing_with_excitement_EGROF.png Rarity_looks_instantly_disappointed_EGROF.png Rarity_gasping_with_shock_EGROF.png they want me to be.png lead parade costume designer.png Equestria_Girls_excited_for_Rarity_EGROF.png you already got promoted.png that's gotta be a record.png I didn't get the job.png I'm really happy for you.png Rarity_giving_an_audible_scoff_EGROF.png there must be a mix up.png gave you the wrong letter.png Twilight_about_to_say_something_EGROF.png not how the internet works.png I'm trying to cheer you up.png technically.png didn't get the job either.png she got a different job.png about to send another e-mail.png Applejack_gets_another_e-mail_EGROF.png just a sale at stinky bottom's.png forty percent off.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_embarrassed_EGROF.png I'm not going to accept it.png Rarity_blowing_at_Pinkie_Pie's_hair_EGROF.png Applejack_shocked_by_Rarity's_choice_EGROF.png opportunity pass you by.png all those vision boards.png the late night sewin.png this has been your dream.png since kindy garten.png preschool actually.png that's not the point.png my mind is made up.png spend the summer together.png that's what we're going to do.png Rarity_making_big_puppy-dog_eyes_EGROF.png Applejack_looking_guiltily_at_Rarity_EGROF.png you're takin the job.png that's final.png okay if you insist.png Rarity_squealing_over_her_new_job_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_hug_and_congratulate_Rarity_EGROF.png shouldn't have quit my old job.png haven't replaced you already.png Bulk_Biceps_working_at_Fruit_Smoothies_Shop_EGROF.png Bulk_Biceps_looking_at_fruit_blenders_EGROF.png Bulk_Biceps_getting_an_idea_EGROF.png Bulk_Biceps_shaking_a_blender_EGROF.png Bulk_Biceps_covered_in_smoothie_EGROF.png Sunset_and_Applejack_look_a_little_worried_EGROF.png Rarity_meeting_with_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png I'm that vignette.png and no I do not think.png I'm better than you.png I have three million followers.png you're up to three million now.png Rarity_starstruck_by_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png familiar with your online repertoire.png I have a good feeling about you.png let me call you rare.png lead parade costume designer rarity.png Vignette_looking_at_Rarity's_application_EGROF.png applied for a job like that.png Vignette_looking_at_Rarity's_SnapGab_EGROF.png Rarity_grinning_with_pride_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_talking_with_Rarity_EGROF.png Vignette_complimenting_Rarity_EGROF.png impressive.png Rarity_blushing_at_Vignette's_flattery_EGROF.png you've got magique.png Rarity_embarrassed_by_Vignette's_words_EGROF.png the light parade is.png the most important event.png over a hundred cast members.png Vignette_Valencia_pointing_at_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_looking_very_starstruck_EGROF.png Rarity_walking_with_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png don't put anything on that table.png just a super important rule.png Rarity_following_Vignette_with_a_grin_EGROF.png Exterior_view_of_Applejack's_house_barn_EGROF.png Applejack_stomping_on_apples_EGROF.png Applejack_hears_her_phone_ring_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Applejack_talk_on_the_phone_EGROF.png how's work on the farm.png Applejack_continues_stomping_apples_EGROF.png fantastic.png Applejack_with_feet_covered_in_applesauce_EGROF.png I could not be happier.png AJ,_Apple_Bloom,_and_Mac_stomp_on_apples_EGROF.png less chatter more splatter.png I'm so happy for you.png and I'm happy for you.png Assistant_brings_Rarity_more_fabric_EGROF.png Rarity_in_a_very_busy_sewing_room_EGROF.png Applejack "I'm sure you won't slip up" EGROF.png Applejack about to slip up EGROF.png Applejack_regains_her_balance_EGROF.png I was calling because.png it's not that I'm.png Rarity_making_nervous_sounds_EGROF.png anything silly like that.png I was wondering if.png if you and the girls wanted.png to see the parade.png V.I.P. passes.png you bet your britches.png wouldn't miss your big night.png Applejack_slips_in_applesauce_trough_EGROF.png Rarity_hears_AJ_slip_over_the_phone_EGROF.png Applejack_lying_in_the_applesauce_EGROF.png CHS_students_riding_a_rollercoaster_EGROF.png Indigo Zap and unnamed boy laughing EGROF.png Ferris_wheel_at_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png Nightmare_Moon's_Haunted_Castle_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_arrive_at_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png Pinkie_excited_to_be_at_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png opening day.png what should we do first.png Pinkie_suggests_Wild_West_Stunt_Show_EGROF.png Pinkie_presses_her_cheek_against_Fluttershy's_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_hanging_upside-down_EGROF.png Twilight_shrugging_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGROF.png got the sense rarity overwhelmed.png she's all alone here.png without any of her friends.png we're here to support rarity.png Teenage_girls_running_over_to_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_surrounded_by_fans_EGROF.png which character is that.png it's not a character silly.png that's vignette valencia.png Vignette_and_fans_making_silly_faces_EGROF.png if you actually logged in.png Pinkie_showing_her_phone_to_Applejack_EGROF.png she posts a lot of pictures.png every awesome athlete.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_look_at_Twilight_EGROF.png don't look at me.png interesting science facts.png Applejack_looks_at_Vignette's_SnapGab_EGROF.png Category:Galleries